1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for retaining articles in position displayed in any of a variety of manners such as on display within a refrigerated display case. Such refrigerated display cases commonly utilize open shelving formed by a plurality of wire members extending longitudinally to define longitudinal slots therebetween to facilitate the flow of refrigerated air therebetween. In certain configurations it is more advantageous to provide a solid support surface on the shelf for supporting of certain particularly shaped articles or for controlling the flow of air therealong. The present invention provides a means for providing a conversion between a solid support shelf and an open support shelf as desired. For the purposes of this invention, the term "solid shelf" means any shelf made of more solid material other than a shelf made from metallic wire members. Such a solid shelf can define a plurality of apertures therein but the apertures will be smaller in nature than the apertures defined between wires which form a wire shelf.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There are a variety of different types of examples of designs utilized for the same or similar purposes to the present invention such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 584,082 patented Jun. 8, 1897 to Nessle for a Shelf For Refrigerators Or Ice Boes; U.S. Pat. No. 1,173,143 patented Feb. 22, 1916 to Covington et al on a Support; U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,784 patented Mar. 16, 1926 to Planett on Antproof Shelving; U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,620 patented May 21, 1929 to Pauk on a Refrigerator Display Case; U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,366 patented Jun. 11, 1929 to Bond on a Baffle Tray For Refrigerated Display Counters; U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,460 patented Aug. 6, 1929 to Beare on Refrigeration; U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,046 patented Jun. 25, 1935 to Huckestein on a Shutter Type Partition For Refrigerators; U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,594 patented Aug. 4, 1936 to Stultz on a Display Case; U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,063 patented Aug. 4, 1936 to Millott on a Refrigerated Store Wihdow; U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,785 patented Mar. 23, 1937 to Gentz on a Refrigerator Cabinet Door Rack; U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,810 patented Oct. 12, 1937 to Goulooze on Refrigerating Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,904 patented Aug. 15, 1939 to Schweller on a Thermometer Bracket; U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,854 patented May 13, 1941 to Hall et al on an Air Conditioned Display Compartment; U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,413 patented Dec. 6, 1949 to Burtis on a Self-Service Refrigerated Display Case; U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,322 patented Apr. 25, 1950 to Drake on a Refrigerator Cabinet; U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,755 patented Jun. 17, 1952 to Greensfelder on a Cover Rack; U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,778 patented Sep. 21, 1954 to Chambers et al a Refrigerator Shelf Mounting Structure; U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,189 patented Sep. 6, 1955 to Teague et al on Refrigerator Shelves; U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,525 patented Apr. 10, 1956 to Sywert on a Stop For Sliding Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,807 patented May 8, 1956 to Bently on an Adjustable Mezzanine Shelf For Refrigerated Display Cases; U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,609 patented May 22, 1956 to Welsh on a Wire Shelf For Closets And The Like; U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,407 patented Oct. 29, 1957 to Moore et al on a Cabinet Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,672 patented Feb. 11, 1958 to Dickson et al on a Display Case With Adjustable Refrigerated Shelves; U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,439 patented Jun. 24, 1958 to Sharpe on a Refrigerator Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,607 patented Jan. 13, 1959 to Squire on a Refrigerator Pullout Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,992 patented Sep. 20, 1960 to Voorhies on a Refrigerated Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,874 patented Dec. 6, 1960 to Fitzgerald on a Cooling Tray For Food Products And Beverages; U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,364 patented Jun. 1, 1965 to Costantini et al on a Shelf Retaining Means; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,364 patented Nov. 30, 1965 to Sandin on a Vertically Adjustable Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,011 patented May 16, 1967 to Sachnoff et al on a Liner For A Refrigerator Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,484 patented Apr. 20, 1971 to Kesling on a Convertible Cantilevered Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,355 patented Jan. 18, 1972 to Kronenberger on a Drawer Support For Wire Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,744 patented Sep. 12, 1972 to Squire on an Adjustable Refrigerator Shelf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,903 patented Mar. 19, 1974 to Traulsen on a Refrigerator Including Shelf Mounting Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,448 patented Feb. 11, 1975 to Winterheimer on a Shelf Retainer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,487 patented Mar. 9, 1982 to McCarthy on an Adjustable End Bracket; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,120 patented Nov. 22, 1983 to Yono et al on a Spray Assembly For Refrigerated Display Cases; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,104 patented Jan. 5, 1988 to Lee on a Wall Bracket With Adjustable Mounting Face; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,107 patented Feb. 16, 1988 to Appleton on a Refrigerator With Improved Access; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,611 patented May 17, 1988 to Tamura et al on a Display Cabinet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,888 patented Oct. 18, 1988 to Waterman et al on Cantilever Wall-Mount Shelving and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,349 patented Nov. 1, 1988 to Remmers on a Ventilated Shelf Reinforcing Element.